Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Trailer 1
Der erste Trailer zu Grand Theft Auto V erschien am 2. November 2011 um 17.00 Uhr (MEZ). Das Thema: der Spielort San Andreas. Trailer-Script Als musikalische Untermalung läuft Ogdens „Nut Gone Flake“ aus dem Jahr 1968, der britischen Rockband Small Faces. Szene 1 Noch vor dem eigentlichen Beginn des Videos beginnt der Sprecher, zu sprechen. Neben einem Strandhäuschen, an dem ein Surfbrett gelehnt ist, steht ein Pärchen mit einem Hund und im Hintergrund geht die Sonne unter/auf, während Möwen an dieser vorbei fliegen. Szene 2 Zwei männliche Jogger laufen entlang der Promenade des Pleasure Pier, wobei sich zwei entgegenkommende Joggerinnen ihnen hinterher schauen. Im Hintergrund befindet sich eine Werbeanzeige, ein „No Fishing“-Schild (Fischen verboten) und einige Hochhäuser sowie einige Hügel. Szene 3 Die Stadt wird aus einer isometrischen, teils Vogelperspektive gezeigt, wobei sich noch im Vordergrund Palmen befinden, während sich die Kamera nach oben über diese bewegt und der Schriftzug „Rockstar Games präsentiert“ erscheint. Im Hintergrund sieht man einen Hubschrauber fliegen. Szene 4 Die Szene wechselt auf den Los Santos Golf Club, auf dem gerade einer der vier Spieler einen Abschlag macht, und im Hintergrund kann man ein Atomic-Luftschiff mitsamt dem Los Santos Tower ausmachen. Szene 5 Ein Mann auf einem JetSki, das in dem Trailer Speedo Phile 2000 heißt, jedoch später zu Seashark umbenannt wurde, fährt unter einer großen Brücke, dem Miriam Turner Overpass, hindurch. Szene 6 Drei Wanderer (die erschöpft aussehen) steigen auf einen kleinen Felsen und betrachten das Panorama der Berge. Die Berge sind vermutlich das San-Chianski-Bergkette. Szene 7 Franklin Clinton schließt das Verdeck seines Rapid GT, während eine junge Frau die Straße überquert und zu ihm schaut. Der Fahrer spielt mit dem Gas seines offensichtlich gut motorisierten Cabriolets, um der Dame zu imponieren, diese läuft jedoch unbeeindruckt weiter. Im Hintergrund fährt ein Baller (alte Version) vorbei. Szene 8 Über dem Schriftzug „Eine Produktion von Rockstar North“ drehen sich die Windräder des RON-Alternates-Windparks und ein Geländewagen fährt zwischen ihnen auf einer Landstraße hindurch. Im Hintergrund lässt sich ein Duster erkennen. Szene 9 Eine männliche und eine weibliche Person praktizieren Yoga auf einem großen Balkon. Auf dem Balkon stehen ein Tisch, ein Sportgerät und ein Teleskop. Auf einer Terrasse unter dem Balkon liegen einige umgeschmissene Gartenmöbel und Dreck, der auf eine Party schließen lässt. Außerdem steht ein DJ-Pult auf der Terrasse. Im Hintergrund sieht man einen steilen Abhang und ein weiteres Haus ähnlicher Bauart. Szene 10 Man sieht einige Fahrzeuge auf dem La Puerta Freeway (in dem Trailer hieß er noch Los Puerta Freeway) fahren. Szene 11 Einige Männer trainieren bei Muscle Sands Los Santos, während eine Frau mit Rock und Bikini-Oberteil vorbei läuft. Im Hintergrund sieht man einige weitere Personen, den Strand, einige kleinere Gebäude und einen Freizeitpark. Szene 12 Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann steht an einer Hauptstraße, ein zweiter Mann läuft an ihm vorbei. Der erste Mann schaut dem an ihm vorbeilaufenden hinterher, während der Vorbeilaufende eine abfällige Handbewegung macht. In der Straße sind einige kleine Läden, Briefkästen und eine zugemüllte Gasse. Auf der Straße sieht man ein Fahrzeug fahren (vermutlich ein Sentinel). Szene 13 Man sieht eine Baustelle eines Wolkenkratzers, Baugerüste, einen roten Baukran und ein Plakat mit dem Bild des fertiggestellten Wolkenkratzers. Das Projekt ist der Mile High Club. Als Bauunternehmen ist STD Contractors angegeben. Szene 14 Man sieht Michael, einen der drei Protagonisten, von der Seite, im Hintergrund Los Santos’ Skyline. Szene 15 Ein Duster versprüht Pestizide über der Weinplantage Marlowe Vineyards und... Szene 16 ...die auf dem Feld arbeitenden Personen fangen an zu husten. Szene 17 Ein Mann (vermutlich Michael) im roten Overall mit Mundschutzmaske und schallgedämpfter AK-47 klopft an einen Burrito von der Schädlingsbekämpfung... Szene 18 ...zwei weitere Männer mit eigener Kleidung und Equipment springen aus dem Laderaum des Kleintransporters... Szene 19 ...und stürmen zu dritt einen Juwelierladen. Szene 20 Ein blauer Sentinel fährt eine Straße entlang, in der man auch einen 24/7 sehen kann. Szene 21 Ein Lastwagen mit der Aufschrift „Up-n-Atom Burger“ fährt vorbei. Im Hintergrund sieht man den Hafen von South Los Santos und mehrere Containerkräne. Szene 22 Man sieht eine belebte Straße und ein „Los Santos“-Graffito. Leute sitzen im Anhänger eines Wagens. Szene 23 Ein Boxville (von Go Postal) fährt vorbei. Auf dem Wagen steht „We aim not to lose it“ (dt. „Wir werden versuchen, den Termin einzuhalten“). Szene 24 Ein Mann setzt ein „For Sale“-Schild (zu verkaufen) vor sein Haus. Auf einem Randstein steht „2405“. Neben dem Haus parkt zudem ein Futo. Szene 25 Vor einem Laden namens Liquor Ace steht ein Wagen. Ein paar Prostituierte fragen den Mann im Wagen nach einer Dienstleistung. Eine Werbung für Cerveza Barracho und ein Berg sind ebenfalls zu sehen. Szene 26 Ein schwarzes 9F-Cabrio düst vorbei. Szene 27 Ein Obdachloser hält ein Schild hoch. Darauf stehen „Need money for beer, pot and hookers“ (dt. Brauche Geld für Bier, Gras und Nutten) und „At least I’m not bullshitting u“ (dt. Wenigstens verarsche ich dich nicht). Im Hintergrund sieht man einen Packer vorbeifahren. Szene 28 Man sieht weitere Obdachlose unter einer Brücke. Szene 29 Ein Düsenjet (vermutlich eine P-996 Lazer) fliegt an der Skyline der Innenstadt vorbei. Szene 30 Ein Türsteher schmeißt einen betrunkenen aus dem Tequi-La-La. Im Vordergrund ist ein Vader, auf der Maschine sitzt eine Person, von der nur die Hände zu sehen sind. Sie trägt Halbhandschuhe. Szene 31 Rechts ist eine Tiefpumpe der Marke Brute ist auf den Murrieta-Ölfeldern zu sehen, im Hintergrund wieder ein Atomic-Luftschiff und die Skyline von Los Santos. Szene 32 Ein roter Rapid GT flieht vor der Polizei. Szene 33 Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann (der Carl Johnson ähnlich sieht, aber nicht Carl Johnson ist) flüchtet vor einem Polizei-Maverick. Szene 34 Ein Krankenwagen steht bei einem brennenden Auto. Szene 35 Ein Flugzeug (wahrscheinlich eine Shamal) fliegt über das Vinewood-Sign... Szene 36 ...Richtung Downtown, fährt dabei langsam ihr Fahrwerk aus... Szene 37 ...und das Logo von Grand Theft Auto V wird eingeblendet. Interpretationen Dem Trailer kann man sicher entnehmen, dass Grand Theft Auto V wieder in Los Santos und daher möglicherweise auch in ganz San Andreas spielen wird, später wurde bekannt, dass nur Los Santos und das Land drumherum bespielbar sein wird. Der Name der Stadt, Los Santos, taucht häufig auf, beispielsweise an der Wagenbeschriftung am Transporter kurz vor dem Überfall, auf Nummernschildern oder auf dem Verkehrsschild über dem Obdachlosen. Über den vermeintlichen Erscheinungstermin am 24. Mai, den man an der Stelle 0:55 unter dem Schild „For Sale“ erkennen kann, war man sich zum Erscheinungstermin des Trailers noch uneinig, da in der englischen Datumsschreibweise der Monat und der Tag vertauscht werden, also 05.24. Wenig später wurde bekannt, dass GTA V erst am 29. September erscheinen wird. Der Sprecher, Michael, spricht von seinen Kindern („I want to be a dad like all the other dads. And my kids would be like the kids on TV“), daraus lässt sich schließen, dass er eigentlich ein normales Leben und Kinder haben will, aber (noch) nicht hat. Weiterhin wird der Schriftzug Vinewood in derselben Kulisse wie einst bei Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas gezeigt. Zu sehen sind unter anderem Flugzeuge und Marken aus Grand Theft Auto IV wie beispielsweise Übermacht. Zudem wird es auch wieder Fahrräder geben. Man erkennt auch am Anfang des Trailers ein Pärchen mit einem Hund sowie Möwen am Strand. Offenbar wird es Tiere oder zumindest Hunde und Möwen in Grand Theft Auto V geben. Trivia * Die Sprühflugzeug-Szene war womöglich ursprünglich ein Missionsbestandteil. Die Sprühfunktion ist im Hauptspiel nicht verfügbar und wurde erst mit einem Update zu Grand Theft Auto Online eingeführt, wo die Pestizide allerdings eher wie Rauch aussehen. Im Trailer kommt das Gift eindeutig aus den Flügeln, während es in GTA Online aus dem Heck kommt. Weblinks * Der offizielle Trailer auf YouTube * Der offizielle Trailer auf der offiziellen Website Kategorie:Trailer